


Bone's puppy

by Cassyuki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), alternative universe, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassyuki/pseuds/Cassyuki
Summary: Bone wanted a puppy and he was excited about adopting one! Chris went with him, as a moral support.





	Bone's puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Bone and Chris are [Milady machine's](https://twitter.com/remote_puntrol?lang=fr) babies, not mines.
> 
> French version after the English

The shelter appeared before their eyes, Bones stopping the car in the almost empty parking lot. It will have been months of expectations but it’ll have been worth the cost. The whole apartment was ready to welcome a new occupant.

The skeleton was really excited, holding the hand of Chris who had a smoother smile under his mask. They had planned to see one of the puppies that had just been weaned at the shelter. A desire of Bones, who wanted that the animal is not sold by a pet shop. The redhead agreed with that.

They entered, the sounds of animals reaching their ears. Cats that were meowing, dogs barking. The small lights in Bones' orbits glowed even brighter and he headed for the reception desk.

“Hello, could we see Kallie's puppies please ?”, he said with a slight smile, passing an arm around the waist of the human, the latter slightly averting his eyes with a blush on the cheeks., “I came a few weeks ago and was told they would be ready to leave today.”

The secretary smiled and nodded, getting up to show them the way to the nursery where the mothers and their young were kept. Kallie was an Australian Shepherd who had been found under a bridge in late pregnancy. She was fortunate enough to be taken to the shelter where the volunteers had taken good care of her and her litter.

The little lights in Bones's eyes twinkled as they formed stars. They were adorable! His eyes stopped on one of the little ones and he smiled. The monster entered the enclosure. It was her, there was no doubt. The puppy’s coat gave the impression of wearing a black mask on her muzzle and she had red spots all over her little white body. Chris raised an uncertain eyebrow.

"At least you'll let me draw without trying to cuddle me now that you have a dog ..." he sighed, turning his head slightly, his cheeks slightly flushed.  
“Heh. Stop hoping Cupcake, your place is in my arms and nowhere else~" he laughs.

They all went together in a small room so they could get to know each other better, the puppy remaining in the monster's arms all this time. When they arrived, Bones went to the ground, legs crossed, Chris still standing.

The puppy moved briskly in his arms, coming to lick his bony face. He laughed loudly. The monster gave him kisses on the belly while smiling. The baby was perfect. Bones already loved her.

“It's a female and they're ready to go since a week, I have some forms to fill you in if it’s her that you want!”, said the volunteer with a sweet smile.  
“She’ll need a name! What do you think of Petal? That's cute no ??”, he turned to Chris who shrugged, hands in the pockets of his hoodie., “Oh no! Better, Rosie ...”

He scratched the puppy's chin with a smile. The monster gave Chris the puppy with a big smile.

“Watch her, until I come back, I'll fill the papers! In the meantime, stay here…” He kissed the human's forehead before leaving with the young woman to complete the formalities.

The young man was silent for a moment, the puppy in his arms. He looked down at the big blue eyes and a smile stretched his mouth. She was indeed chewable.

“Who's the good girl? Yes, it's Rosie !” he went to babytalk, scratching her head, the puppy's tail starting to beat sharply. He put her down and he sat down to play with her gently, being careful not to hurt the baby. She was barely four months old.

When Bones returned, he was greeted by a scene that he hoped for a moment to be printed in his head. Forever. Chris, with his eyes closed, was lying on his back, his hand in the puppy's fur, the latter snuggled against his chest, sleeping tightly. The human was humming a song that he didn’t recognize, but it was not important, what was important was ...

The moment of peace that the redhead seemed to have for a rare time. Bones felt all his bones relax and he stepped forward. He hated the very idea of destroying this moment of tranquility. With a lovely smirk, he stroked the young man's cheek.

"Hey Cupcake, we can all go home," he murmured, two gray eyes resting on his face.

 

Version française

Le refuge apparaissait devant leurs yeux, Bones arrêtant la voiture dans le stationnement presque vide. Cela aura été des mois d’attentes mais cela aura valu le coût. Tout l’appartement était prêt pour accueillir un nouvel occupant. 

Le squelette était vraiment excité, tenant la main de Chris qui avait un sourire plus doux aux lèvres sous son masque. Ils avaient prévu de voir l’un des chiots qui venaient d’être sevré au refuge. Un désir de Bones qui tenait à ce que l’animal ne soit pas vendu par une animalerie. Le roux était d’accord avec cela.

Ils entrèrent, les sons des animaux arrivant à leurs oreilles. Les chats qui miaulaient, les chiens qui aboyaient. Les petites lumières dans les orbites de Bones brillèrent plus fort encore et il se dirigea vers le comptoir d’accueil.

-Bonjour, est-ce qu’on pourrait voir les chiots de Kallie s’il vous plait?, dit-il avec un léger sourire, passant un bras autour de la taille de l’humain, ce dernier détournant faiblement les yeux avec un rougissement au niveau des joues., Je suis venu il y a quelques semaines et on m’a dit qu’ils seraient prêt à partir aujourd’hui.

La secrétaire sourit et hocha la tête, se levant pour leur montrer le chemin pour la pouponnière où les mères et leurs petits étaient gardés. Kallie était un berger australien qui avait été trouvée sous un pont en fin de gestation. Elle avait eu la chance d’être emmenée au refuge où les bénévoles avaient bien pris soin d’elle et de ses petits.

Les petites lumières dans les yeux de Bones scintillèrent alors qu’elles formaient des étoiles. Ils étaient adorables! Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur l’un des petits et il sourit. Le monstre entra dans l’enclot. C’était lui, ça faisait pas de doute. Son pelage donnait l’impression de porter un masque noir sur son museau et il avait des taches rousses sur tout son petit corps blanc. Chris haussa un sourcil incertain.

-Au moins tu vas me laisser dessiner sans essayer de me câliner maintenant que tu as un chien…, soupira-t-il en détournant faiblement la tête, les joues légèrement rougies.  
-heh. Arrête d’espérer Cupcake, ta place est dans mes bras et nul part ailleurs~, dit-il en riant.

Ils allèrent tous ensemble dans une petite pièce afin qu’ils fassent plus connaissance, le chiot restant dans les bras du monstre tout ce temps. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Bones se mit au sol, les jambes croisées, Chris restant debout.

Le chiot remuait vivement dans ses bras, venant lui lécher son visage osseux. Il en riait aux éclats. Le monstre lui donnait des baisers sur le ventre en souriant. C’était parfait. Bones l’adorait déjà.

-C’est une femelle et ils sont prêts à partir aujourd’hui, j’ai quelques formulaires à vous faire remplir si c’est elle que vous voulez., dit la bénévole avec un sourire doux.  
-Elle va avoir besoin d’un nom! Tu penses quoi de Petal? C’est mignon non??, il se tourna vers Chris qui haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son hoodie., Oh non! Mieux, Rosie…

Il gratta le menton du chiot avec un sourire. Le monstre donna le chiot à Chris avec un grand sourire.

-Veille sur elle, je vais remplir les papiers! Faîtes connaissance en attendant, je reviens!, il posa un baiser sur le front de l’humain avant de partir avec la jeune femme afin de remplir les formalités.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment, le chiot dans les bras. Il baissa les yeux vers les grands yeux bleus et un sourire étira sa bouche. Elle était en effet à croquer.

-C’est qui la bonne fille? Oui c’est Rosie!, se mit-il a babytalk en lui grattant la tête, la queue du chiot se mettant à battre vivement. Il la posa au sol et il s’assit pour jouer avec elle doucement, faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle avait quand même à peine 4 mois.

Quand Bones revint, il fut accueilli par une scène qu’il espéra un instant être imprimé dans sa tête. À jamais. Chris, les yeux fermés, était couché sur le dos, la main dans la fourrure du chiot, celui-ci bien blottit contre son torse, dormant à point fermé. L’humain fredonnait une chanson qu’il ne reconnue pas, mais ce n’était pas important, ce qui était important était…

Le moment de paix que le roux semblait avoir pour une rare fois. Bones sentit tous ses os se relâcher et il s’avança. Il détestait l’idée même de détruire ce moment de quiétude. Avec un sourire amoureux, il caressa la joue du jeune homme.

-Hey Cupcake, on peut rentrer tous les trois à la maison…, murmura-t-il, deux prunelles grises se posant sur son visage.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask for a commission, please send me a private message [here](https://twitter.com/ElizaBaiha?lang=fr)


End file.
